


Cat Trap Fever

by LapisLaysLazyontheLounge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also Enabler is in this so fair warning, Bumblebug banging, F/F, Like legit its just 1.5k of Ruby and Yang having Blake bound up and teasing her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLaysLazyontheLounge/pseuds/LapisLaysLazyontheLounge
Summary: This is just a bunch of bumblebug smut, Yang and Ruby decide that Blake deserve's to be the bottom for a bit after topping them so much.





	Cat Trap Fever

         It wasn’t….completely unexpected, Blake mused to herself, to find herself in the position she was in. After all, she, Yang and Ruby had been dating for months. They’d had snatched moments of “activity” when they could, the quick appearance and fading of a memorable sequence of events in an Atlas swimming pool coming to mind. But this, right now was entirely new and altogether an exciting experience.  

 

        Yang was straddling her hips, both of them entirely nude except the thigh high’s she’d had her wear for her turn and the heavy silk bindings tied around Blake’s ankles and wrists. She could see the hunger in Yang’s eyes, there’d already so many moments of Yang in  _ her _ position, of trussed and eager for the next stage. The next kiss, the next finger, the next rhythmic push and withdrawal of silicone, the next heated whisper against the shell of an ear. But that anticipation for her came from the person on her right, just as nude and just as heated as the both of them. 

 

       Ruby, slid her way upwards, the soft drag of her breasts and body against her side, making the hair on Blake’s neck stand up and even though she’d been told to stay quiet an unconscious moan slipped briefly past her lips. Tutting softly Ruby’s lips brushed first her cheek, then her earlobe a gentle nibble a teaser that made Blake grind her thighs together as much as the the dark gleam of Yang’s watchful gaze did. Ruby reached her velvet ears bringing her lips just close enough to create the desire she wanted without overstimulation. 

 

     “So Blake…. Yang’s gonna take you. She’s gonna work you off…. and off…. and off… until sunlight breaks the night. She’s gonna do you all the good you’ve done us, all the pleasure and teasing and I’m gonna help. I’m gonna kiss my way from this beautiful ear to your softly moaning face to your breasts and all the way down til me and her meet. And when we meet Blake, when I get to be with her at your core…. Then you have licence to tell the world how good we are. Lets get started.”

 

      Yang, probably receiving a thumbs up or the like from Ruby, slid just slightly down Blake, moving from across her upper hips to her upper thighs. Of course that meant a slight brushing against each other. Blake started to buck but melted almost immediately as Ruby began to lay the softest kisses she’d ever felt on her right ear. Yang began brushing a finger up and down her slit, slowly coating it before pushing herself in. Blake struggled to contain herself as Yang almost to swiftly, at the very edge of Too Much, To Quick; added a second then third finger. She began pumping, a modest almost economical rhythm, her thumb sometimes brushing against her clit.  

 

     She wanted to moan, to voice her pleasure but by the time Yang had added her third digit Ruby has claimed her mouth. She kissed her hard, gasping in Ruby’s mouth as she felt a hand cup and fondle her breast. Ruby’s lips formed into a grin even as she backed away from Blake’s, taking her nipple between thumb and forefinger and rolling it as it grew stiff. Ruby kept kissing downward, her lips replacing her hand on Blake’s chest; switching between the two as she kissed and nipped at her. 

 

      She was drowning already, awash in the careful laser focus of Yang’s fingering and the relentless kissing of Ruby. She did her best to look at them both only to watch as Yang shifted position. She moved from straddling her to putting herself between Blake’s legs; all without withdrawing her fingers merely slowing their movement to a snail's pace. She groaned aloud at the look Yang gave her, to in the moment to care what her punishment would be for vocalizing only caring that the sheer lust on Yang’s face was further fuel to the flame. Ruby meanwhile continued her kissing journey, only briefly stopping alongside Yang to kiss at her shoulder before continuing to her march down Blake’s thigh. When Blake made to protest, that Ruby should come back and kiss her more properly; the words died in her throat as a strangled gasp as Yang’s tongue moved from the bottom to the top of her slit in one fluid, thirst tinged movement. 

 

      Now was when she vaguely understood that the test had actually started, vaguely in the sense that she was aware of what she was tasked to do and yet helpless in the face of Yang’s combined mouth and fingers. Yang was more sloppy, more carefree in her technique with her mouth, seeming to want to cover and taste as much of Blake as possible as many times as she could. Even still one finger still pumped, in and out, out and in; Yang finding the rhythm to eat around herself and working Blake into a new frenzy. Silk bonds strained at the tension being put on them, there was nothing Blake wanted more then to thrash and cry; to thread her hands through Yang’s hair and  _ pull _ her ever closer, ever deeper. 

 

      And just as she felt the peak approaching, just as blissful release of the heat built in her approached it all ended. The tongue, the lips, the hand. Stopped as suddenly as if time had ended and left her alone on the knife edge of orgasm. She scowled without meaning to and stared downward opening her mouth to berate and cajole. And for the second time that night the words died in her throat. Yang had stopped because Ruby had finished her kissing worship of Blake’s body and moved to join her in between Blakes legs. They had awkwardly crushed themselves there laying almost side by side to accommodate each other. And they were heavily making out, Blake could make out the still glistening wetness from herself adorning the side’s of Yang’s face. Ruby had a handful, as much a handful as she manage truthfully, of one of Yang’s breasts and now Blake knew why even Yang’s hand had stopped. The hand that had so recently been inside her, filling her; was currently playing with the outer lips of Ruby’s cunt. Blake moaned, she cursed under her breathe just loud enough to make them here; she tried knocking both of her knee’s into them to get them away from each other and back to the faunus at hand. 

 

     After several knocks of knee to butt, they finally looked back at her, both their lips slightly swollen for the kissing and both grinning devilishly. “Evil….Evil the two of you.” Blake managed to croak out, though in truth even though she was peeved at being left out it was always a nice thrill to see them both just touch and kiss each other, the sheer want that radiated from each kiss or fondle was obvious, a well they could go back to again and again and again and never run out. Even still she wanted them back, back to overwhelming her and they decided to oblige. They each took the thigh nearest them and kissed along it though instead of the smothering but light kisses of Ruby they both partially bit with each one, marking Blake inch by loving inch. 

 

    When they reached her core she could almost hear their thoughts, the thunder of their hunger; she could certainly smell the scent of their own arousal and excitement. They made a decision and Ruby apparently was given first pass, her tongue flicking out and teasing. Blake groaned; Ruby loved to edge her even more than Yang, the light licks rewarming the fire until Yang re-entered her again, only using two fingers this time to accommodate Ruby’s mouth being a partial obstruction. And so she swam and rode on the two of them, unable to think or possibly breathe; she rode on a sea of ever increasing pleasure and lust, she couldn’t process anything beyond what they were doing to her and the iron grip she struggled to maintain on the one order left to her. 

 

   Which is why when the first gave her permission she didn’t even hear it, never even acknowledged it. It took them laughingly shouting, still moving against and in her before she got the message and the dam broke, hours of good behavior and control released in a screamingly raw release. She whited out for a moment or a year or forever, the wash to intense to even process let alone be present in body to fully feel. When she came home, when her mind finally reasserted itself she found them on either side of her, cuddled warm against her. She hadn’t even noticed her binds had been undone, her arms flopped onto them, legs and coring aching for entirely different but fulfilling reasons. The best she managed was a broken thanks, a ragged kiss on top of heads and she fell into velvet, smothered in fire and rose.  


End file.
